Gaara and Sakura
by Cafana989
Summary: okay I had to change this to make it more interesting. Gaara and his siblings run into Sakura while wondering around one day what happens when Gaara suddenly realizes he's in love with her. what happens when Sasuke comes back to clam her as his? COMPLETE
1. a past meeting

One-day sakura was wondering around the leaf village. There is nothing to do today no missions for a 23 year old woman like me" sakura said as she walked into a music store.

When she walked in she was shocked to find a man standing there with a copy of my chemical romance's black parade." you like my chem" sakura said with out looking who it was. Then she looked up at him "gaara is that you? WOW you look ……WOW" sakura said

"Hello gaara I haven't seen you in years. "I was on a mission with temmari and kankuro" gaara said. Then he turned away and went to pay for the CD "bye" she said as she walked out the door to find temmari and kankuro there. "Hi guys" sakura said and walked away. Kankuro and temmari walked in "she got prettier since we last saw her 6 years ago.

Kankuro turned and stared at the konitchi gaara walked out to see his brother staring at the pink haired girl then temmari looked " kankuro you pervert STOP IT NOW" temmari said as she hit him on the back of the head with her fan. Then they walked off but gaara decided to follow the pink haired girl. Sakura walked around then she ran into naruto and kakahi sensei " hi" sakura said to then " hey sakura we were going to get some ramen then train do you want to come?" naruto asked in a kind voice " um…. Sure I'll go" sakura answered sweetly. They walked and on their way the stopped and said hi to the three training ninja neji tenten and lee they were training for a mission tsunade – san had given them since they were all anbu they were on another mission to bring sasuke back even though sakura said it was fine she didn't care anymore. After their stop the got to the restaurant and ate the rambled on about old times and how much fun they had

Author: I know this is crappie but it's my first fan fic so hi how you like it please review


	2. the unwanted surprise?

Author note: ok I know I can't spell so if I spelled something wrong please forgive me

They talked about naruto's training and also what news had come in about

saskue and also news with the other villages After about two hours of reminiscing kakashi paid which was a shock sakura and naruto thought it was I sign of the apocalypse

"NOW LETS GET ON TO TRAINING" naruto yelled gaara was tired of sitting around for hours so he left to go find his brother and sister' to be honest sakura was happy to be back to she familiar faces and to show off some new skills

when they reached deep into the forest to train to prevent from harming the town "remember when shikamaru tried to do his new jutsu and he almost blew up to whole town" naruto said laughing "yes I remember" said sakura

"enough talking lets get on with the training" kakashi said they trained for three hours still wanting to train but it looked like a storm was going to hit the storm had moved in very fast "it would make training that much harder to train In rain" kakashi said

"well then it would be better for us right" sakura said as she smiled proudly not shortly after sakura had said that it had started pouring. "YAY RAIN"

naruto yelled then they all heard rustling in the bushes sakura slowly walked over then a bird flew out at her she screamed and fell on the wet ground then it rustled again "stupid birds" sakura said then got back up

and decide to look she reached down to move the bush and a hand grabbed her small skinny wrist "huh … what" sakura said

kakashi and naruto just looked at her she tried to get the hand to let go but it didn't "you've become very beautiful over the years" a voce sounded and saskue emerged from the bushes

Author note: sorry they are so short i'm working on it please submit reviews


	3. fate's meeting?

Chapter 3

Everyone stared blankly at sasuke as he emerged from the bushes sakura was slightly freaked out it looked like sasuke had started naruto as well but kakashi looked completely bred. "god what is wrong with you kakashi" sakura though naruto was slowly reaching for a kunai and kakashi already had one in his hand. Sakura still no matter how much she missed sasuke in the past she wanted him to let go over her. She ripped her wrist from his hand.

She looked at him he was smiling. The smile was very cold and sent a chill down her spine. " w-w-what do you want sasuke" she asked...temari was off on a tangent again complaining that they had been there three days and still no sign of sasuke. Gaara was about ready to punch her he knew that they had been sent there because of a suspicious note that said sasuke would be returning to the leaf village to destroy it. He knew that it was stupid for him the kazekage to be here on a mission but he wanted to go. while lost in his thoughts for once kankuro came

" we have spotted him gaara- sama" kankuro said gaara snapped out of it " yes and where is sasuke" gaara asked strongly" he is down by the training ground and is in a tangle with naruto kakashi and sakura" he replied normally that last name would have never affected him the way it did but for some reason it hit him the wrong way and he wanted so bad to beat sasuke to a bloody pulp. Within seconds they were off...

"Aww come on sakura don be like that" sasuke said" I am only here to destroy the leaf village and take you with me" sakura stared at him then her gaze shifted to naruto and kakashi who were soaking wet. When sasuke appeared she completely forgot it was raining the water would make it harder to get away.

Sasuke staggered towards them that when she noticed he was injured she was about to take pity on him when he pulled out a kunai and threw it at her she couldn't movie and naruto and kakashi were to far away to stop it. She closed her eyes the loud sound of metal crashing to the rocky ground filled the air.

Author :sorry its been so long


	4. rescue me

Chapter 4

She opened her eyes sand was filling the air. The sand was dry not even affected by the rain.

Then a shadow approach sakura"are you hurt?" a stern yet sweet voice asked. "No I am fine" she answered reaching out to touch his arm she could smell the blood. She felt no pain so she knew she wasn't hurt. The sand gathered around them. Sheltering those two as kakashi and naruto took the knocked out sasuke to the village.

Sand cleared up and sakura was standing face to face with gaara."Did sasuke hurt you gaara?" sakura asked gaara pulled his hand away from her reach. She reached for his arm she tripped. Landing on him she was looking strait into her eyes." I'm sorry" sakura said getting up off of him gaara just grunted. Sakura turned away

Author: I am so sorry its taken me so long and im sorry this chapter is really short ill be sure to post up more soon I usually post up my story on before fanfiction but anyway thanks for reading


	5. “the consequences of war?”

Cafana989: Hey everyone I am so sorry it took so long to update

Cafana989: Hey everyone I am so sorry it took so long to update.

Gaara: your always sorry maybe you shouldn't get so busy and you should actually put out some time to write!

Sakura: Gaara that's not very nice!

Gaara: who said I was nice?

Cafana989: will both of you quit it 3 day till schools out then I will update more and hopefully get everything done.

Gaara: like I haven't heard that before?

Cafana989: whatever Gaara.

Cafana989: alright here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5: "the consequences of war?"

Sakura had to make a plan and make one fast. She knew Gaara would kill him in seconds but Konoha needed sasuke for questioning about orochimaru. "Kakashi what do we do at this rate Gaara will kill sasuke" sakura asked pleading for an answer.

"We just have to wear him out until he passes out then we can get him to tsunade" kakashi responded. Naruto and sakura both nodded their heads and Gaara had overheard the conversation and knew what the plan was. "Sakura where did you go?" sasuke whined. Sakura cringed the voice she used to love to hear call her name now frightened her. Now with a plan sakura and naruto tried to stay away from him sakura knew her best bet was to be the one to wear him out seeing as how she was the one he wanted. It was about this time when temari and kankuro finally caught up. Kakashi hurried over to them and let them in on the plan they were extremely happy to help.

Sakura navigated through the woods as fast as she could through the wind and the rain with sasuke training close behind her. Sakura was out as fast as she had seen the thing a tiny needle dipped in sleeping medicine pierced the skin in her neck it spread quickly causing her to drop instantly.

Sasuke nonchalantly walked over to pick up him prize his arms reached out for sakura's limp body. He slung her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Sasuke steeped onto one of orochimaru's snakes head and they left.

Gaara was the first to notice sakura's presence fade but kakashi was the first to speak "he has her" was all he said and everyone knew he was right Gaara's blood boiled with the thought of the uchiha's hands on her.

Gaara: why the heck does uchiha get to have her at the end of the chapter?!

Cafana989: cause it makes it more exciting.

Gaara: nothing you write is ever exciting.

Cafana989: ………. RUN!

Gaara: wha?!

Cafana989: RUN NOW OR I'LL BEAT YOU!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cafana989: I hope you enjoyed it please comment I promise I will write more and update sooner thank you so much for reading eventually I will add some "graphic scenes" If you know what I mean cause I did make it rated T or M it should be in the next couple of chappies. COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS WELCOME!!

NO FLAMES PLEASE --


	6. It's his fight!

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews I hope to make stories more interesting.

Here's chappie 6

Chapter 6 : it's his fight!

Sakura woke up with a splitting headache, her head throbbed. Even the faint sound of rain against rock hurt her head. "Your awake" a voice called from the other side of the cave where a campfire illuminated it. "Yeah so where am I?" sakura growled "and I thought you would be so happy to see me" sasuke continued ignoring her question. "In your dreams" sakura hissed.

"Touchy are we" sasuke said getting up off of the hard ground coming towards sakura. She immediately reached fro the weapon holder tape to her leg and was shocked to find that it had been removed. "Looking for this?" sasuke said holding the holder in his hands then suddenly throwing it backwards. "Let me go back" sakura hissed through clenched teeth.

"We can't do that now can we my love" he whispered suddenly appearing directly in front of her. She reached out to slap him his hand caught her wrist and pushed her backward to the hard ground. "Wow sakura you look so defenseless" he chuckled. Sakura just glared at him. "You think that Gaara will actually come …..Stupid" he growled "as if he loves anyone but himself" sasuke said

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LOVES ONLY YOURSELF" sakura shrieked earning a slap across the face and a bright red hand mark clearly shown on her pale skinned cheek. Tears filled up her eyes the force of the slap was enough to make her teeth rattle she trembled in fear as the uchiha kissed down her face and neck. Sakura noticed sand slowly slid across the floor sasuke was so caught up in his own world not to notice it. Rough sand stroked sakura's leg reassuringly. Sasuke ripped sakura's shirt to shreds. She shrieked in terror "SASUKE STOP!" she screamed.

It was about that time Gaara hastily entered the cave. The sight of sasuke on top of _his _sakura cause his blood to boil further make shukaku fully alert Gaara's eyes were now yellow and filled with blood lust. "LET HER GO" Gaara snarled. Uchiha looked over at him in surprised he hadn't even sensed his presence. "Never" sasuke hissed getting off of sakura Gaara looked over sakura noticing she was for the most part unharmed.

naruto kakashi kankuro and temari appeared to find Gaara almost completely taken over by shukaku's rage "g-Gaara' temari stuttered "get sakura" Gaara yelled temari and kankuro nodded heading towards sakura sasuke blocked their path a huge wave of sand swept over carrying the uchiha with it. Naruto stepped forward to help Gaara kakashi stopped him "don't it's his fight" kakashi informed naruto looked up at him confused kakashi's eyes serious.

Tbc……………………

--

Authors note: sorry its short I just really want to update and eventually finish this lol .

Please review I beg of you flames welcome. Anything to help my writing get better.


	7. The fight for her!

Cafana989: I have been trying to be productive so here's chapter 7 I am sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer I promise. PLEASE COMMENT I REALLY WOULD APRICIATE IT!

--  
A Now on to chapter 7  
The fight for her.

While the fight between sasuke and Gaara raged on temari and kankuro reached Sakura. She was obviously warn out "WE HAVE TO STOP GAARA BEFORE HE KILLS SOMEONE" Sakura said weakly kakashi had joined them " yeah konoha needs his for questioning the whereabouts of orochimaru" temari nodded in agreement she looked at Sakura looked at them they need a plan and fast Gaara thrust his sand toward sasuke missing almost every time. Sasuke did his best to ovoid the sand cause he knew the moment it caught up with him he was dead. He noticed the deep hate in Gaara's eyes. 'does she mean that much to him yeah right I heard from some people that this is the first time the kazekage has been here in a while' sasuke thought "Gaara stop this I'm safe no need to kill anyone" Sakura whispered it was barely audible but Gaara heard her his eyes flashed emerald and he looked over at her sakura just watched him Gaara slowly regained his composure. Sasuke still had sakura  
pined in the back of the cave by herself sakura quickly looked at sasuke then made a dash for it with in seconds sasuke was next to her thrusting kunai into her pale flesh crimson blood flower from the deep wound she collapsed to the ground the weapons had penetrated sakura's muscles paralyzing her.

TBC...

--

CAFANA989: I know its short I plan on adding more to the next chapter!

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE COMMENT OR I WONT WRITE ANYMORE AND YOU WILL SUFFER HAHAHAHA! JK I wouldn't do that.


	8. AFTERMATH?

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gaara watched as if almost in slow motion as sakura fell to the ground. At that point Gaara threw all self control out the window and everyone saw it. He attacked sasuke full force sasuke quickly getting out of the way then using the chidori on Gaara but sand blocked the hit and gathered around sasuke's feet.

"Any last words?" Gaara said smirking.

"Yeah look behind you" sasuke said Gaara turned a fist slammed into his face sending Gaara's sand amour cascading down to the ground. In a second sasuke had a sword to Gaara's throat.

"Any last words?" sasuke asked Gaara smirked and turned into sand the engulfed sasuke's body.

"NO WHAT THE HEL-

Sasuke was cut off by Gaara's sand pressing pressure points causing him to black out

"Gaara" temari breathed as she saw Gaara's eyes darken. "Kakashi if you want everyone to make it in one piece I suggest that you take them and leave" kankuro commented Pointing to sasuke and naruto.

"Alright" kakashi replied telling naruto to go and grabbing sasuke's limp body

"I'll leave sakura im your care" he told temari before leaving not wanting to see what would happen if anyone tried to touch sakura it was obvious now by the way Gaara had acted.

Gaara watched then leave then his eyes shifted to sakura. Temari was slowly healing sakura as much as she could as she could so that sakura could finish healing herself or enough so they could get her to the hospital without her dieing on them. Gaara slowly walked to his sister's side "we need to get her to the hospital" temari said hurriedly Gaara and kankuro nodded temari picked sakura up and the headed to the hospital.

Everyone was in shock at how badly sakura was injured. The hospital was filled with nurses running about. It made Gaara a bit nervous by how they took one look at sakura and whispered amongst themselves. Finally one nurse came and showed Gaara a place to set sakura down.

Gaara didn't like the way they quickly shoved the sibling out of the room then slammed the door shut.

**Cafana989: I know its another short chapter I plan on ending this story I might make a sequel but for now I just wanna finish this one there only one maybe two chapters left so please ****REVIEW**


	9. FINAL CHAPTER!

**Chapter 9 **

**(The final chapter)**

**Cafana989: this is my blow out chapter I know that it's not that great but it is pretty good(well atleast i think so) I had help from my friend Yami Uchiha (: D) and I thank all the people that have stuck with me till now you rock guys! Arigato for all the reading you guys did…**

**Author's Note: This Chapter is Kind of Long….Sorry!**

**_____________________________________________________**

Days went by and still no word on Sakura's condition. Temari and Kankuro had to come up with stupid things just to keep Gaara's mind off of Sakura's injured self. Her muscles still didn't regain their calm, strong, exterior as the doctor's had expected.

Although her body was working on regenerating itself, it was still having a hard time healing the wound Sasuke had inflicted. The wound was not as deep, which Gaara was thankful for, and it was not infected either.

Gaara, who was currently in the waiting room, sat in a chair; hoped, for the first time in his life, that Sakura was fine. He longed for her to be next to him in perfect health.

"Gaara," Temari's voice rang.

"'Hn'" Gaara said not looking up.

"You can not stay here all day you know." His sister voice was soft.

"…." Gaara did not say, nor look at his sister.

Temari sighed at Gaara's lack of response.

'_He is still so worked up about that fight?_' Temari questioned herself mentally as she looked at her youngest brother with a worried gaze.

'_Who know Gaara could hold such animosity towards a person…especially Uchiha Sasuke.'_ Temari thought sympathetically.

"Gaara," A nurse's voice echoed.

Gaara's head snapped upward as he heard the female nurse's voice.

"Yes?" he asked with a bit of hope echoed in his voice.

"Sakura-Chan is fine right now. Do you want to see her?" The blonde nurse questioned.

Before the blonde nurse even finished her question Gaara was already up and almost to the hall way that led to Sakura's room. The nurse blinked in surprise as Temari chuckled.

Gaara rushed towards Sakura's room with a steady pace. It might have looked like he was walking, fast, but in his mind he was walking way to slow for his comfort. But being Kazekage, he still had to pose as the calm mellow Kage that would not let a simple thing bother him.

The nurse followed Gaara's fast pace. She did not reach the room quickly, unlike Gaara who reached it in less than ten minutes. Once she saw him next to Sakura, she decided to give him sometime alone with the pink haired patient.

As the nurse walked into the room Gaara was already by Sakura's bedside watching her sleep. Her pink hair was lying sprawled out across her pillow and her face held a serene sense of peace. Almost as if she was in heaven.

Gaara frowned at that thought. He knew she would go to heaven someday; _someday_. Not anytime soon though. He would not allow that; well if he could prevent it he would not allow it.

Sakura's body stirred and a soft moan escaped her lips. "Gaara-kun…"

She mumbled in her, what he was guessing, sleep.

Gaara's eyes widened as he heard his name escape her sleeping lips. His eyes traveled down to her lips, where he heard his name, and back to her eyes where he longed to see her soft jade eyes.

Still she did not wake up. Her eyes did not stir nor did her body even twitch. Gaara's frown remained as he gazed at the pink-haired vixen. She still had not moved.

Five minutes later she still didn't move.

Ten minutes later, she did not stir; not one bit.

After about thirteen minutes, Gaara heard another soft moan; it was his name. Sakura was mumbling his name, again. Her mouth seemed to be moving a lot, almost as if she was talking.

"Gaara-kun," His name was said again, but he did not answer.

"Gaara-kun," the voice grew more irritated when his name was spoken.

"GAARA-KUN," The voice screeched his name. He finally turned to look at her eyes, and noticed, _now,_ she is awake.

His eyes widen in surprise. _'When did she wake up?'_ he mentally slapped himself for his stupidity. He was the Kazekage, yet he couldn't even notice when Sakura had awoken?

"Gaara-kun, are you even listening to me?!?!?" Sakura's voice echoed through his ears.

Gaara, seeing how he could not vocalize his happiness, just nodded his head.

Sakura stared at him still unsure about his answer. "Why are you here?" She asked with an almost inaudible sigh.

Gaara smirked. "I am here because you are here." He replied.

Sakura shook her head. "Shouldn't you be at work? You are the Kazekage after all. Besides, I am not that important. Suna always should come first." Gaara glared at her playfully.

Sakura's laughed chimed through out her room. She seemed, almost cheerful, key word;_ almost_.

"Sakura cut the act." Gaara said suddenly. Sakura's face dropped as her smile turned into an upside down grin.

"W-what act?" She asked.

"What's wrong? What's really wrong, Sakura. Tell me." Gaara said with out a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"…" Sakura didn't say anything but her facial expression did not change.

"Sakura," Gaara's tone was warning.

"….Gaara, it should not concern you. Don't worry about me. It isn't important."

"Sakura, you are important, there fore, it is important. Tell me, now." Gaara's voice was getting harder.

"It's…Nothing. I swear." Sakura's tone was almost begging; almost.

"Sakura, just tell me. It is as simple as that. Tell me." Gaara's tone softened as he heard Sakura's lie.

"It's nothing." Sakura said.

"Sakura, if you do not tell me I will get the nurse to tell me instead." Gaara's tone was serious, just like always when he was around someone other than Sakura.

"…fine. Play dirty like that Gaara-kun." Sakura pouted.

Gaara would have chuckled if it wasn't for the fact that she was in the hospital. "Well, what is it?"

"I have to stay in the hospital for another week or so, because my heart seemed spazz out, causing my body to go under cardiac arrest, multiple of times. See, nothing to serious…"

"That's nothing to serious? Sakura that is serious!" Gaara almost roared.

"No it is not. Gaara, Suna is important. My body's spazz-attacks are not important."

Gaara glared at Sakura, all playful intents gone. He was dead serious now.

'_Oh snap I got him mad!'_ Sakura whined in her head. She hated when Gaara was mad. It always scared her.

"Sakura, it is important. It will always be important. WHY DON'T YOU SEE THAT?" Gaara almost yelled at her. Her body became stiff as she heard Gaara's words. It hurt her when he yelled at her. It frightened her quite a bit also.

Gaara froze as he watched Sakura recoil. She seemed, frightened; frightened by him. A pain shot through his chest as he realized he scared her. He hated that feeling more than anything. He hated making her hate him; making her _afraid_ of_ him_.

He stepped forward, and Sakura recoiled back. Another pain shot through his chest.

"Sakura," Gaara's voice rang at her.

"…" Sakura didn't say anything but she turned her head away from him; avoiding eye contact.

"Sakura," Gaara took another step forward.

"…" Sakura didn't speak; fear was evident on her face.

"Sakura, look at me." Gaara said softly as he took another step forward.

"…" Sakura didn't comply with Gaara's demand. She still refused to look at him, afraid he might be angry.

"Sakura," Gaara said one more time, and his hand reached her face gently cupping her chin. He forced her to look at him. Jade met Jade as the two looked at each other.

"…" Sakura still had not spoken.

"Sakura, I'm sorry if I scared you." Gaara's tone was soft and comforting.

"…I-its o-okay." Sakura stuttered just realizing how close their faces were.

Gaara smirked n leaned forward. Their lips were almost touching.

"Gaara," a male voice said.

Gaara frowned and pulled away from Sakura. "What?" He asked his brother angrily. He was pissed at Kankuro for ruining his and Sakura's moment.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kankuro asked…a smirk evident in his voice.

"Maybe," Sakura said smiling.

Kankuro chuckled. "So when will you be out of here Saku-Chan?"

"I will be out in a week or so." A pout formed on Sakura's face.

Gaara and Kankuro both laughed.

"So is there a reason why you came here, Kankuro?" Gaara asked.

"Hai, I was informed to tell you that there is a 'meeting' that you are requested to be at."

Gaara new the hidden meaning to what Kankuro had implied.

"Hai," Gaara looked at Sakura. "I will be back in a few minutes, stay safe alright?"

"Of course I would stay safe; I mean only a baka would get hurt in a hospital." Sarcasm dripped in Sakura's voice.

Gaara glared at Sakura. "Sakura," he warned.

"…" Sakura said nothing.

"Stay safe and get some sleep." This time Gaara made it more of a demand.

Sakura nodded her head and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as Gaara left.

**~With Gaara~**

Gaara walked down the hall with his brother next to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Gaara?"

"More than anything," Gaara said; his facial expression was emotionless.

"Alright," Kankuro said, still unsure. Gaara looked at his brother.

"So have you received any information yet?" Gaara asked.

"No, we haven't received any. He has not anything at all." Kankuro replied, his tone gave off a hint of remorse.

Gaara nodded his head. "I see." He replied.

Kankuro lead Gaara into the chamber where Sasuke was being held.

As Gaara walked into the chamber, the stiff cold air blew past him. He glared at the Uchiha as he continued to walk in to the dark murky cold room.

Sasuke looked up from what he was doing and saw Gaara.

"What do you want?" Sasuke barked.

"I want answers." Gaara replied, trying to remain calm.

"You won't get any." Sasuke said, sounding triumphant.

"We shall see, Uchiha." Gaara said. His voice was hard and stern. Totally different from what Sakura had heard just moments ago.

Sasuke glared at Gaara and vice versa.

"I am not telling_ you_ anything!" Sasuke spat viciously.

Gaara looked at him; unfazed by what the Uchiha had said.

"I never said you _had to_ _tell_ me. I said I _would_ _force_ you to tell me." Gaara said simply.

Sasuke glared at Gaara with animosity filled in his eyes. Gaara smirked back at the benighted male in front of him.

"Where is Orochimaru?" the red-headed Kazekage asked.

"I said I'm not telling you." The onyx-eyed teen glowered.

"Fine," Gaara said as he turned to the Anbu next to him. "Inject it please."

Sasuke's eyes bulged. "Inject what?" he asked cautiously.

The jade-eyed Kazekage smirk grew wider. "I won't tell you."

"You better tell me right-" Sasuke was interrupted as the needle, the Anbu held, jabbed right into his left arm. Moments later Sasuke's left arm turned numb.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARM?!" Sasuke roared with fury.

"I hate to repeat myself, so I will ask this one more time. Where is Orochimaru?" the Kazekage glare intensified.

"I told you I am not going to tell you!" Sasuke growled furiously.

"Inject some more." Gaara ordered the ninja next to him.

The ninja injected another shot into Sasuke's other arm; sending a jolt of pain through Sasuke as his other arm went numb.

Sasuke's gaze turned deadly. "Where is Orochimaru?" Gaara asked for the third time.

"Not telling," Sasuke replied.

Gaara grabbed a kunai and shoved it into Sasuke's right leg. "Tell me where Orochimaru is!" Gaara growled; he was officially irritated.

Sasuke let out a yelp of pain. "He's…dead." Sasuke panted out. He couldn't believe that he let that foolish red-head get information out of him.

"Who killed him?" Gaara asked with a smirk on his face.

"Not telling." Sasuke replied.

"Tell me." Gaara demanded.

"No."

"Yes."

"Make me Sabaku." Sasuke dared.

"Okay, I will. Give him the other injection."

"I thought you said we wouldn't have to use it." The ninja spoke softly.

"Did you bring it with you?" Gaara asked; his voice cold.

"Hai, I did. But I thought you said we wouldn't have to use it."

"Well, now I am saying we do. So use it now." Gaara ordered.

"Hai, Kazekage-Sama the, female, ninja replied. She moved closer to Sasuke and forced his wrists upwards before injecting the needle into his vain.

Sasuke yelped in pain. "What did you inject into me?!" Sasuke roared.

"Truth Serum," Gaara replied.

"You play dirty Sabaku." Sasuke said.

"I know. Now tell me who killed Orochimaru, and why." Gaara ordered.

"I'm not- I killed Orochimaru and also Kabuto." Sasuke mentally cursed at himself. He wasn't going to tell Gaara, but he did. The truth serum acted fast.

"Why did you kill him?" Gaara questioned.

"I did it because he wanted to use my body as a host." Sasuke mentally slapped himself he told Gaara again, only this time he didn't even get to say I'm not.

Gaara smirked.

Sasuke realized his will power was slipping and he could unintentionally tell Gaara anything he wanted to know.

"Anything else" Gaara asked raising an invisible eyebrow.

Sasuke tried to look away but apparently the truth serum had a little kick to it making it so that he had to pay attention to Gaara. He no longer had control over his body.

"yes, but nothing I will tell you" Sasuke spat.

"do you really what to test that theory" Gaara replied carefully watching the Uchiha.

Sasuke could clearly tell Gaara was getting irritated with Sasuke.

Outside the room stood two ninja's one guard duty all was calm until screams of pain and then muffled voices talking back and forth. It seemed to disturb the guards a bit they felt as if Gaara had gone back to his old ways.

After a couple of hours the screams suddenly stopped the door came open and Gaara slowly exited. The two guards stood there contemplating whether they should go in the room or not.

"here" Gaara said nonchalantly as he handed them a rather large hand written file, containing everything they needed to know the answers to where different bases were, who all made up the sound village ect.

The guards stood there in shock they both pretended not to notice the slight smirk on Gaara's face as he walked away.

Gaara walked back to the hospital, and then in the direction of Sakura's room. Images flashes through his mind he remember how he had scared Sakura and how they had almost kissed. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone else he wished that he would have kissed her.

He entered the hospital room Sakura now was sitting up in her bed gazing out the window.

"Sakura?" he was hesitant. Sakura whipped around it was obvious she hadn't heard him come in.

Sakura smiled Gaara's heart skipped a beat for perhaps the first time in his life. He swiftly crossed the room and kissed Sakura. Sakura didn't need to think about what she was doing she gladly kissed him back.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Cafana989: wow finally the end ….I can't thank you all enough for your support**

**A sequel? Maybe its all up to you guys so please comment/review**

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO: Yami Uchiha (my beta/ co-author for the last chapter)**


End file.
